I'll Get You You'll See
by ArtLover1119
Summary: Klaus lets Tyler come back to Mystic Falls for Caroline's sake, to earn her trust and friendship. Caroline in return turns him down of these things and stays away from, afraid she's falling for him. Hayley has her secrets and she needs Klaus's help. She offers to help him win Caroline. The only way they are going to achieve this is by making Caroline focus on one emotion, jealousy.
1. The Deal

**I'll Get You... You'll See **

_**Summary:**_

_**Klaus lets Tyler come back to Mystic Falls for Caroline's sake and to earn her trust and friendship. Caroline in return turns him down of any of things and stays away from him because she's afraid she's falling for him. Hayley has her own secrets and she needs Klaus's help. She offers to help Klaus win Caroline. The only way they are going to achieve this is by making Caroline focus on one strong emotion, Jealousy.**_

_**Will Caroline learn to love Klaus? Or will she stay in the arms of Tyler?**_

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and its of Klaroline! I really like the idea of Caroline and Klaus together. And they would make one of TVD's best couples if they are together no doubt! :D Although I don't like seeing fans bash at Hayley. I don't really like her but it just feels wrong to criticize her character when we know so little about her. So i decided to add her in my fanfic as a good character.

So here are a few things you should know about the fanfic before you start reading it.

1. Tyler doesn't know that Klaus likes Caroline.

2. The reason Klaus chases Tyler out of town is because he broke the sire bond and Klaus found out.

3. Tyler's mom is still alive.

4. Klaus and Hayley are allies/friends (sort of). You will be seeing their friendship grow.

5. By NO MEANS is this a romantic Klaus and Hayley fanfic.

6. There is no Klayley baby.

Well i think that's it! ENJOY THE STORY! :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Klaus was sitting in the Mystic Grill, on a bar stool lost in his thoughts while one of the bartenders poured him another shot of tequila.

He was sick and tired of being rejected by Caroline. No matter how many times he's nice to her, no matter all the nice things he does for her, like letting Tyler runaway and live a life even though he so badly wanted to kill him right there right then, she always sees him for all the bad things he's done. But now he was done with her. He would forget about her and move on with his own life. At least that's what he told himself because he still did love her. He stopped "hunting down" Tyler and let him come back to Mystic Falls and Caroline ran into his arms as she always does. Didn't even thank him. Damn Tyler. Damn everyone. He was not going to let this get to him. He knew Caroline felt something for him. He could see it in her eyes every time he was with her, but she never admitted it. Not to him and not even to herself. He wanted to make her acknowledge her feelings but he didn't know how or what to do. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard Matt Donavon clear his throat holding a bottle of liquor. Klaus turned his head to look up at the human busboy and gave him a stern look.

"What do you want?" said Klaus, emotionless and Matt shrugged.

"Nothing, I just came to ask you if you wanted a refill," said Matt, holding up the bottle to Klaus. "It is my job, you know, no matter how much I dislike the customer,"

Klaus gave him a sarcastic smile and pushed his glass towards Matt.

"So, what's gotten you into such a bad mood?" Matt asked sarcastically pretending to care while filling Klaus's glass with another shot of tequila.

"I'm not in the mood for chit-chat and your presence is annoying me," said Klaus with a serious face and drowned the tequila down his throat. "So I suggest you either go away or shut it."

Klaus pushed his glass towards Matt for another fill.

"Okay, okay! I'm going," Matt said before pouring him another shot. Not wanting to disappoint the hybrid any further, he walked away to the other side of the bar to attend other customers.

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He then opened them again and turned around to see the little wolf girl, Hayley, standing next to him. She was dressed in ripped jeans, a floral top with a leather jacket and a pair of sneakers.

"Ah, little wolf. What brings you to Mystic Falls? Last I heard you were on your special mission of finding you parents in New Orleans," Klaus said with a smirk. Hayley ignored it and signalled to the bartender to bring her a drink.

She turned to face him and said "yes well, it's not much of a mission if you don't have any lead whatsoever and all the information you have is useless crap," Klaus just looked at her, amused. "And why I'm in Mystic Falls, was to find you to help me get rid of some people who are trying to ruin my 'special mission'" she said quoting with her fingers.

"I figured you were still here, I don't know why since you have nothing left here according to me but my guess is your still whining over sweet little Caroline." She said while faking emotions. Klaus glared at her.

"And why is it that you just assume that I would help you?" Klaus asked in a serious tone.

"Come on, Klaus, please! I really need your help! And besides you're the only one whom I know who would be of any help" She begged.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Klaus turned back to his drink, smirking. Hayley looked irritated and turned to leave but then she remembered the conversation she overheard between Caroline and Tyler on the way to the Grill.

**~25 MINUTES AGO, MYSTIC PARK~**

_"I don't know, Care. I still think he's up to something. I mean, why would he just let me come back? He sent me away because he found out about the sire bond! I think he's setting a trap for me. Maybe I should go away," Tyler said with all seriousness and doubtfulness._

_"Tyler, would you please just let it go! He let you come back and now we're together and that's all that matters," said Caroline with a small smile._

_Hayley guessed that Klaus let Tyler back to earn some trust and loyalty from Caroline. But what she couldn't understand was why Caroline wasn't telling Tyler why Klaus did it. Then it dawned to her. Caroline must have some sort of feelings for Klaus that she's hiding. She snapped out of her thoughts and continued overhearing their conversation._

_"I still don't think me being here is a good idea,"_

_"Tyler calm down! Klaus won't hurt you, okay? He let you come back after all!" said Caroline with confidence._

_"How do you know he won't hurt me? How could he not? He's a monster," Tyler said, clearly angry at Klaus._

_"Stop, I... I just know, okay? Come on, forget about him! Let's take a walk and then go grab something to eat at the Grill, just you and me. Sound okay?" Caroline asked with the brightest smile._

_"Yeah... okay," Tyler said and kissed her._

_Hayley started walking away. She liked Tyler and could not help but be jealous of Caroline and him together. She never really liked Caroline at all._

**~PRESENT~**

She smirked to herself and then turned back around and walked towards Klaus. He saw her and found it creepy that she was smiling so widely.

"What's with you?" asked Klaus.

"Will you help me if I told you I could do something for you in return?" She asked with confidence.

"Depends on what you're offering."

Hayley smiled to herself knowing that he wasn't going to say no to this.

"If you help me with my mission, I'll help you win Caroline from Tyler," she said with full confidence. Klaus's smile faded from his face. He knew that everyone knew everything about his feelings for Caroline and he also knew that Hayley wouldn't stop bothering him if he tried to deny it. So he decided to ask her what she had in mind anyway.

"How the hell can _you _help me get Caroline?" He asked with interest. She smirked.

"I can guide you through making her jealous. I'll tell you whatever to do; follow my instructions and you'll get her in no time. That's going to be easy because a) it's obvious that she likes you too, it's just that she doesn't admit it, and b) she never told Tyler why you let him free which means he doesn't know." Hayley stressed on the word 'know'.

Klaus was staring at Hayley completely intrigued. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to this. Tyler didn't know that he liked his girlfriend? She didn't tell him? But how did Hayley know all this?

"How do you know of all this?" asked Klaus. "How do I know what you are saying is true?"

"How I know of it is a story for another day. You can trust me because you KNOW how badly I want to find out about my parents and you should know that I'll do ANYTHING to find them. Even if it means torturing me," Hayley said with all honestly and fierceness that Klaus could clearly see in her eyes.

"I don't know... I'm still not convinced," said Klaus.

Hayley was about to open her mouth to say something but then closed it when she looked over Klaus's shoulder. To her luck she saw Caroline and Tyler walk into the Grill hand in hand. They hadn't noticed her and Klaus sitting at the bar. She turned back to Klaus with a smirk.

"Look at them," she gestured toward Caroline and Tyler with her head. "Are you really just going to sit here and watch them get all snugly right in front of you all the time?" Hayley didn't know if she was talking to Klaus or to herself. She hated seeing Tyler with the newbie vampire.

Klaus turned around to see who Hayley was looking at and felt and immediate rush of rage fill his body. He hated seeing Caroline with Tyler. Maybe he should take up Hayley's offer and make Caroline jealous. He wanted to win her over. He wanted to be in Tyler's place. He wanted to show her the world. He turned back to Hayley when she spoke.

"So, Klaus, do we have a deal?" She said through gritted teeth still looking towards Caroline's direction. She raised her hand to Klaus then looking right into his eyes.

Klaus, without hesitation, eyes never leaving hers, shook her hand and said with his wolfish grin "I guess we have a deal, little wolf,"

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter! But my next chapters will be longer! :)  
Oh! and guys, please feel free to criticize in the reviews and comments. I always believe that honest reviews makes a writer stronger! :)

thnx Guys! if you want me to continue please say so in the comments!

i really appriciate you all reading! :D xoxo


	2. What's the Plan?

Here's Chapter 2! I will update as soon as I can, because I have exams right now! I hope you guys will wait! :)

* * *

"So what's the plan?" asked Klaus. Hayley took a seat next to Klaus and sighed. She sipped on her drink and looked at Klaus.

"Before we get to that we need to honor our deal. So I was thinking I help you for 3 days and then you help me for 3 days and that can continue."

"Sounds fair, now back to business," Klaus said, taking a quick sneak on Caroline. Hayley looked at her and Tyler as well and snorted.

"Okay so Step 1: we need to find you someone to be with whom can make Caroline jealous," Hayley said, looking around to find a girl who could be a fake match for Klaus.

Klaus looked around too, searching for a suitable girl and then looked back at Hayley. He thought for a moment and then said, "how about you?"

"What about me?" Hayley said, still searching the place, examining every girl in the restaurant without a man by her side.

"Why don't you be the girl to make her jealous?" He said in a calm voice. She searched his face to see if he was joking but she could really make out.

"What? Are you kidding? Dude, no way!" Hayley said realising he wasn't joking.

"Why not? It makes sense. Look, I know that you and her aren't really best friends, actually she kind of hates you," said Klaus. "So if she really does have feelings for me, wouldn't she be jealous if she saw you and me together?"

Hayley didn't say anything for a moment. She was thinking intently of what Klaus said. It did make sense though, she thought. Caroline and her haven't really been friends since she showed up at Tyler's house. "Well, that does make sense. I suppose we could try it out."

Truth is, she didn't want to help Klaus. But she couldn't find any information about her parents and knew that he would know something that could help her. She didn't care about Klaus's happiness but she sure as hell didn't want Caroline to have what she wanted. Tyler. So helping Klaus get Caroline could help her get Tyler. She smiled to the thought of it.

"And...?" Klaus's voice broke her thoughts.

"Okay fine! I'll do it!" Hayley shouted and looked over Klaus's shoulder to see Caroline and Tyler and hoped they did not hear her, which by the way reminded her that they were still sitting at their table and had not noticed that she and Klaus were here, at the bar, which seemed odd to her.

"Does it seem weird that those two have been here of or the past 30 minutes and neither of them have noticed us at all?" Hayley asked keeping her eyes on the couple and her voice down to the lowest so that they can't hear her.

Klaus remembered that Tyler and Caroline were still here at the Grill. He turned around to see them both in the middle of a conversation. He looked back down at his drink and gulped it down his throat.

"Well no... It seems to me like she doesn't care right now," Klaus said with what Hayley thought was hurt that she heard in his voice. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked back at the couple. She noticed that Caroline was fidgeting in her seat. She was flopping about in her seat her head moving side to side and then she snuck in a quick glance at Hayley. Then Hayley suddenly realised that Caroline HAD noticed her and Klaus and was trying not look at them! _Wait, that doesn't seem right, _Hayley thought.

"Oh My God, looks like our plans working before it even started," said Hayley in a whisper and laughed slightly.

Klaus looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He was a put to turn around to we the couple but Hayley stopped him.

"No, no, no! Don't turn around," said Hayley again in a whisper, still watching Caroline carefully. Klaus was still confused and gave her a weird look. "Caroline has indeed seen us and it looks like she's trying _very_ hard not to look at us and she's failing miserably. Either that or she's just really uncomfortable in that outfit"

Klaus smiled at this and looked at the reflection of Caroline fidgeting on the big glass wall. He smirked and looked at Hayley when she started to speak.

"I'm going to stand here-," she said as she positioned herself in front of Klaus so that she could see Caroline and Tyler's reflection on the glass. Once she could see them perfectly she looked at Klaus and said "-okay I can see them. Now you can't look at them okay? I'll tell you when she's looking and when she does you should act as if you're very interested in what I'm saying, okay? Maybe throw in a laugh or two."

Klaus smirked and nodded. "Maybe I should also buy you a drink then."

"Yeah, yeah that could work. Oh! And be sure to actually flirt because she might be listening to what we're saying." she said with a serious tone.

"Right, right," he said and smiled to himself. He really wished Hayley's plan would work. He really wanted Caroline to himself with all his heart.

* * *

I'll see you guys in a week!

NO KLAYLEY! I PROMISE! :))


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey guys! i'll be updating in a few days!

To answer a few questions...

No, Klaus and Hayley didn't sleep together nor will they.

Without giving anything away... Hayley is just using Klaus to get what she wants and as i mentioned in the story, she doesn't want to help him, but needs his help for her other plans.

This is definitely a Klaroline fic... All Klaus and Hayley bits are fake emotions.

Exams are almost over! ill update then! Gotta go study! Hope i answered your questions.

xoxo


	4. Is it Working Before it Even Begins?

**Hey Guys! **

**here is chapter 3.**

**I'm going on vacation and there's no internet there. So i'll update as soon as i get back! Gonna miss everyone!**

**Chao**

* * *

"You look beautiful, as always," Tyler said. Caroline smiled widely showing her pearl white teeth, blushing slightly.

"You look... um... great too," she said with a light laugh. He was wearing a normal t-shirt and ripped jeans. She couldn't complement him much on that but he was her boyfriend. She didn't want to spoil this evening by arguing about his effort to dress well for a date.

"Shall we leave for our date," he asked lending her his arm. She took it happily but it reminded her of the time after Graduation when Klaus lent her his arm and they walked all the way to her house. How he went to New Orleans for a while and now he was back. She shook her head trying not to think about Klaus. _Your on a date with your boyfriend! What's the matter with you!? _she kicked herself mentally.

The drive to the Mystic Park was pretty quiet. Few words were exchanged, all questions asked by Caroline and the answers she got from him were quickly answered unenthusiastically.

"So, what did you do while you were gone? Where did you go?" She asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Well, I spent my nights at different hotels in New York. Most of the time I spent my days touring the place, in the afternoon I ate at a restaurant, evenings I spent at a bar and nights ate at the same restaurant," he said dropping the subject quickly. He didn't want Caroline to know that he enjoyed it there more than he did here. But he didn't say anything because he knew it would ruin their date night.

Caroline wanted to ask more but she didn't because she could see how he was trying to make her drop the subject. The rest of the ride they spent in silence.

When they finally reached Mystic Park, Tyler parked his car in the parking lot and got off the car. He then opened Caroline's door and she stepped out thanking him. He locked his car and Caroline took his hand. He smiled and they started walking towards the bench near the fountain. They sat there and Tyler sighed. He rely wanted to go back to New York. So he thought of convincing Caroline to let him go back there. _It's worth a shot_ he thought to himself.

"Caroline, I'm gonna be honest with you. I think it's a bad idea that I came back," he said. She looked at him completely confused.

"Wh-why would say that?" She asked waiting for an answer.

Tyler thought for a moment about what he was going to say next. "Come with me to New York. We can stay there and it'll be fun."

Caroline looked at him with more confusion. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'm scared that Klaus just let me come back, I mean it's just odd," Tyler said actually meaning what he said. Why would Klaus do that?

"I don't know, Care. I still think he's up to something. I mean, why would he just let me come back? He sent me away because he found out about the sire bond! I think he's setting a trap for me. Maybe I should go away."

Caroline was stiff. He was talking about why Klaus let him go. He didn't know that Klaus loved her and that it was her sake and her happiness. She didn't want to tell him because it would break his heart she tried to push the subject away quickly.

"Tyler, would you please just let it go! He let you come back and now we're together and that's all that matters," said Caroline with a small smile. Not wanting to talk more about Klaus.

"I still don't think me being here is a good idea," he said faking panic. He was a bit suspicious about Klaus's motives though.

"Tyler calm down! Klaus won't hurt you, okay? He let you come back after all!" said Caroline with confidence.

"How do you know he won't hurt me? How could he not? He's a monster," Tyler said, clearly angry at Klaus.

Caroline became sad suddenly because she didn't think that Klaus was a monster and she didn't want to hear Tyler or anyone say that. Why was she thinking like this? "Stop. I... I just know, okay? Come on, forget about him! Lets take a walk and then go grab something to eat at the Grill. Just me and you. Sound okay?" Caroline asked with the brightest smile.

"Yeah... okay," Tyler said in defeat and kissed her. He WILL go back to New York. He promised himself that. No matter how long it takes to properly convince her, he would go back.

They walked towards the Grill after 15 minutes of walking in the Park. It was quite a romantic walk, she thought, hand in hand her head on his shoulder.

When they entered the Grill Tyler told her to find them seats and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Caroline smiled and nodded okay. She was removing her jacket when she saw Klaus sitting on bar stool with a drink in his hand. That was the first time since she had seen him since that night of Graduation. He was wearing his usual attire - a long sleeves Henley shirt, dark grey jeans, a pair of brown boots and a black leather jacket. She also couldn't help but notice that there was a brunette standing next to standing next to him. He was smiling at the girl. Caroline felt a bit angry. She wanted to see who the girl was. She walked over to a seat easy for her to spy on them. The girl turned around to leave and Caroline saw her face. It was that werewolf bitch that snapped her neck once when they were fighting at Tyler's house. It was HAYLEY! She was happy to see that Hayley looked angry when she turned around. But then she stopped, smiled and turned back to Klaus. Caroline felt her face go red. She was really pissed that Hayley was here. And what surprised her the most was that Klaus was so interested in what she was saying and didn't even notice that she and Tyler were here. The she snapped away from their direction and saw Tyler coming towards her.

She put on a smile and he asked, "so are you ready to order?"

She hasn't even looked at the menu because she was spending too much time spying on Klaus and Hayley.

"No, I didn't get the menu yet," she said. When Tyler called to the waiter and asked for two menus, she snuck a quick glance at the two who still hadn't noticed her and Tyler.

When they finished ordering and when the food had arrived, they started talking about school and Graduation and what Tyler felt like being outside of Mystic Falls for the first time. Throughout all of these conversations she tried very hard not to look at Klaus with Haley but that wasn't working out very well. She kept fidgeting in her seat trying not to be looking at them from time to time with the corner of her eyes. Why was she feeling like this? She wasn't supposed to care about what Klaus did. He was her friend, that's all. She fought the feeling and tried to pay all her attention to what Tyler was saying. But was it working? Not really.

"... So that's half of it," Tyler said and she snapped out her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked. Caroline looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I just um..." Caroline tried to think of something but couldn't think of anything to say, "... Never mind, you were saying?"

"Okay... Um yeah, so then I went to..." Tyler continued talking but she wasn't really listening. She looked at the bar and saw Hayley moving to stand in front of Klaus and that he was smiling. Caroline was becoming angrier and angrier. She wanted to snap that girls neck so bad as revenge. But she controlled herself.

"Care? Care are you even listening?" Tyler asked. He was not angry.

Caroline looked at Tyler apologetically. "Sorry, I just felt dizzy for a second there" She lied.

"Oh, the. Maybe we should go home. You should rest." Tyler said concerned.

"No no I'm fine. I'm a vampire, I can handle a little headache," she chuckled. She promised herself that she would deal with Klaus tomorrow face to face and have a good time with Tyler today. She continued eating and listened to what Tyler was saying. But could she really have a good time knowing that Klaus was 5 meters away from her, with _Hayley?_

* * *

_Well there will be Klaroline interaction in either the next chapter or the one after! _

_i'll update when i get back! _

_Thnx for all the good reviews!_

_xox_o


End file.
